


Он искал

by GrafEnone



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Когда Сай исчез из жизни Хикару, это его надломило — так ломаются ветки. И даже спустя годы на него еще… находило.





	Он искал

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ для команды Hikaru no Go 2017

Стук раздался точно после далекого рокочущего раската грома. Невыразительный, растерянный, сбившийся стук. Тойя открыл сразу, нисколько не удивившись позднему гостю. Только взглянув на Шиндо, вымокшего, с поникшей головой и опущенными плечами, он посторонился, все еще не говоря ни слова, и задвинул внешние сёдзи, не пуская в дом капли пронзительного косого ливня.

Шиндо, покачнувшись, сделал пару неверных шагов, уцепился дрожащими ледяными руками за плечи Тойи. Головы он так и не поднимал, дальше не проходил, замер, обездвиженный, будто сбитый с толку. Тойя только поджал губы — он боялся таких приступов отчаяния у обычно беззаботного Шиндо. Это было страшно, это было слишком.

Он прикусил щеку изнутри и уверенно обнял Шиндо в ответ, чтобы тепло его рук, его спокойствие мягко проникало сквозь мокрую одежду, прямо под ледяную кожу.

Наконец, он снова качнулся, как-то совсем нелепо и неуклюже потянулся ближе. Его пальцы сводило судорогой, руки не слушались хозяйской воли, поэтому получалось, что Шиндо нервно дергал ткань свитера Тойи в разные стороны. Его колотило, поэтому Акира только поудобнее обнял его, прижимая к себе.

По-хорошему, стоило в кратчайшие сроки переодеть Шиндо, укутать в одеяло и напоить его крепким горячим чаем, а то не миновать простуды, но бывают ситуации, в которых любые действия бесполезны, и Тойя находился именно в такой.

Почему-то некоторые шрамы никогда не забываются.

Тойя осторожно отступил назад, опустился на пол, утягивая за собой Шиндо, и тот послушно сел следом на теплые деревянные доски. Так было лучше: Тойя опирался о стену, крепко держал Шиндо в своих руках, и тому не было нужды хоть как-то контролировать свое тело.

В вырез свитера медленно стекала дождевая ледяная вода с волос Шиндо и его горячие слезы.

Тойя… нет, не привык к такому. Едва ли можно привыкнуть к приступам совершенно безнадежной паники. Но, во всяком случае, Тойя знал, как себя вести, и был за это благодарен. Был рад, что Шиндо в подобных ситуациях мог прийти к нему. Потому что остаться — вот так — наедине с собой?.. От одного только молчания Шиндо Тойе становилось не по себе, но, когда он задумывался, каково было бы Хикару одному: долгие часы, дни, годы — и все в одиночку… У Тойи замирало сердце, и он был благодарен за возможность разделить с Шиндо эту тяжкую ношу. Потому что Шиндо шел к нему в любом случае — инстинктивно, не задумываясь. Порой он приходил в себя и не помнил, как добрался до дома Тойи.

Но это было хорошо. Это было очень хорошо… Насколько хорошими могут быть настолько безнадежные обстоятельства.

Шиндо в руках у Акиры надрывно, задушенно всхлипнул, и тот встрепенулся вместе с ним — его руки, уже остывшие, но не растерявшие человеческой живой теплоты, мягко погладили Шиндо по голове, плечам.

— Ты снова его искал? — спросил Тойя тихо и без выражения, чтобы его интонации не отвлекли Шиндо от его голоса. Хикару откликнулся: всхлипнул отчетливее, потянулся на звук, но пока не отвечал, и Тойя продолжил: — Снова, ведь так? Скажи мне, что случилось?

Дрожь возникла у Хикару в легких, вышла скомканным невнятным звуком и прокатилась по всему телу.

— Я, — проговорил он, потом замер и расплакался навзрыд. Его потряхивало, а пальцы по-прежнему конвульсивно сжимали ткань свитера. — Я… Да, ты прав. Я… Мне показалось, я что-то видел!.. Мне снова!.. Я думал, на этот раз — точно!..

Шиндо спотыкался, заглатывал окончания, не мог договорить предложения, постоянно сбиваясь. И, казалось, еще немного, и он сожмется еще больше, взвоет и будет биться головой об пол. Поэтому Тойя плотнее прижал его к себе, контролируя силу объятия, чтобы держать Шиндо достаточно крепко, но не сдавливать слишком сильно.

— Я думал, он вернулся!.. То есть… Эта партия… Я выиграл, я… Я сделал это! И мне… Я подумал, что… Ему бы понравилось. Он… «Что бы он сказал?» — так я подумал, и вдруг!.. Я не знаю, с чего… Я просто увидел, мне показалось…

Шиндо всхлипнул с особенно острой болью, заскулил, дернувшись — то ли в попытке сбежать, то ли?..

— Я не знаю! Правда… Я подумал: «Да, наконец!». Я подумал, что он может вернуться! Вот так!..

Голос срывался в тихий вой. Неслышный, заглушаемый тканью промокшего уже свитера. Но у Тойи от этого леденело все внутри. За прошедшие четыре года он так и не смог добиться от Шиндо, кто этот «он», Шиндо только виновато улыбался и просил подождать еще немного. Он говорил: «Я просто хочу почувствовать какую-то уверенность в себе, Тойя».

Тойя думал, что Шиндо хотел получить окончательные доказательства тому, что «он» не вернется, хотя — кто знает? Никто не мешал Тойе думать и делать выводы. Может, Шиндо просто надеялся, что когда-нибудь эти внезапные истерики прекратятся, и надобность что-то объяснять Тойе исчезнет. Может, он думал, что пока оставляет «его» в тайне, эти истерики становятся частью чего-то «не совсем существующего».

Как Сай.

Во всем этом ощущалась какая-то злая циничная ирония, но Тойя не хотел торопить события. Если честно, он даже не мог сказать точно, действительно ли он хочет знать все полностью — о Шиндо, о Сае, о «нем». Ведь пока они оставляют это в секрете, остается иллюзия непричастности.

И хотя Тойя знал, что когда-нибудь кто-то из них не выдержит и запросит пощады от пагубного, такого упрощающего незнания, он просто не хотел торопиться. Ему, в конце концов, тоже было страшно.

…Шиндо в его руках затих, и Тойя закусил губу: впереди было самое сложное.

Когда поток сбивчивых слов стих, оставив только сухие всхлипы, Тойя заставил себя мысленно выдохнуть. А затем с неизменной мягкостью проговорил:

— И ты его не нашел.

Шиндо сглотнул, оторопело поднял голову, и Тойе пришлось без колебаний выдержать воспаленный покрасневший взгляд с побелевшего от холода лица. Тойя осторожно провел пальцами по надбровной дуге Шиндо и до его подбородка, ласково погладил по щеке и осторожно поцеловал — сначала в висок, а потом в лоб, отодвинув намокшие прядки челки.

— Нет, — хрипло прошептал Хикару, расфокусированно глядя на Тойю. И медленно в его взгляде появлялась осмысленность, неторопливо, шаг за шагом, неуверенно. Как будто сам Шиндо не хотел возвращаться в эту реальность, где ему снова не удалось догнать призрака.

— Я напою тебя чаем и дам сменную одежду, — спокойно сказал Тойя, ровными движениями поглаживая Шиндо по плечам, приводя его в чувство. — Пойдем, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Шиндо тяжело выдохнул и вдруг, обмякнув, припал к груди Тойи. Из него будто вытащили все кости.

— Подожди немного, — сказал он. — Давай немного посидим так, Тойя.

Тойя слабо улыбнулся: медленно, но Шиндо возвращался в сознание.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, едва сдержав радость в голосе. — Можешь остаться на ночь у меня, уже поздно.

— Да, — пробормотал Шиндо, горячо и сжато выдыхая Тойе в ключицу. — Спасибо.

Тойя улыбнулся, механически гладя Шиндо по мокрым волосам. Все позади. Теперь можно выдохнуть с облегчением. Еще минут десять, и можно будет позаботиться о горячем чае… С медом. О сменной одежде и теплой постели. Да, еще немного.

Тойя не мог сдержать радости и облегчения. Каждый раз ему становилось страшно, что именно этот приступ станет последним. Или что Шиндо может не прийти — посчитать Тойю бесполезным и решить справляться в одиночку. А в одиночку с таким не cправиться, Тойя хорошо это представлял.

И Тойя выдыхал с чувством бесконечной благодарности за то, что они пережили еще один случай, за то, что они пережили это вместе.

Вся горечь его облегчения была в недолговечности: ровно до следующего раза, когда Шиндо вновь вздумается искать безвозвратно потерянное.

«Когда-нибудь, — говорил себе Тойя. — Когда-нибудь это прекратится».

И в этот момент он будет рядом.


End file.
